<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una simple cena by a_coffee_for_Platon, Mr_Aziraphael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937979">Una simple cena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_coffee_for_Platon/pseuds/a_coffee_for_Platon'>a_coffee_for_Platon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Aziraphael/pseuds/Mr_Aziraphael'>Mr_Aziraphael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crowle, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_coffee_for_Platon/pseuds/a_coffee_for_Platon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Aziraphael/pseuds/Mr_Aziraphael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Este escrito es una historia vista y vivida por mí 🖤 a_coffe_for_Platon es el humano que me ayuda a describir las sensaciones, ya que como ángel que soy no siento de la misma manera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), aziraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una simple cena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/gifts">Symphony_Of_Thieves</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es otro trabajo que Symphony_Of_Thieves disfrutó antes que nadie 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recuerdo que estaba ahí estabas frente a mí, insinuando tu cintura con el camino a seguir hasta tu cadera, llamándome a apoyar mi mano en ti… solo quería seguir el ritmo, sentir la música pasando entre ambos, sentir el calor emanando de tu piel mientras me perdía en tu mirada. El baile era algo tan humano, tan trivial y en más de 6000 años nunca lo habíamos probado, deseaba eso con desesperación, pero tú jamás lo entenderías, como no fuese Queen no habría forma de sacarte a la pista…<br/>
En realidad, quería más que sacarte a la pista, quería tenerte en mi cama, poder saborear desde tus pies hasta tu pelo, perderme en tu olor, sentir tus gemidos al besarte, sentir como pegas tu pelvis a mi sexo y marcas el ritmo en la medida que tu deseo aumenta, deseando sentir que solo estoy yo en tu cabeza y en tu corazón, ¿sería posible desplazar a tu Bentley? Era imposible de saber, no tenía idea en qué pensaba mi Crowley, porque era mío, miles de años juntos y a lo más que habíamos llegado era a que me viera como un amigo, es un demonio… nunca querrá estar con un ángel.</p>
<p>Crowley mordía un palillo para los dientes, mientras me observaba comer mi sushi, seguía sin comprender por qué me gustaba tanto ese pescado crudo, pero me quería con mis gustos extraños y sus formas. Algo que yo no sabía en ese instante era que me deseaba, el infierno era frío al lado del deseo que sentía por mí, su adorable, tierno e inocente Aziraphale. Según él pasó miles de años lanzado miradas lascivas en mi cara y yo no pillaba ninguna, quería tomarme ahí mismo, delante de todo el mundo, quería desplegar sus alas y cubrirme mientras besaba mi pecho lampiño, sus manos sujetando mis glúteos firmes mientras se hacía espacio en mi interior, porque si, los ángeles y demonios somos hermafroditas, podríamos acostarnos con quien quisiéramos… así fue como los nefilin un día bajaron a la tierra y se acostaron con las mujeres, pero lo que la historia no cuenta es que también lo hicieron con hombres.</p>
<p>Llevaba miles de años haciéndome el amor en su cabeza, sintiendo y saboreando la sensación de sentir el calor mientras me besaba solo en su imaginación, quería poder hacerlo de verdad, se preguntaba a sí mismo ¿por qué era tan cobarde que no se declaraba? Cada vez que conducía tenía las ganas de estar empujando carne con carne, hasta que Aziraphale le dijera que no se detuviese, debía ser delicioso besarle hasta que viera el cielo, porque los humanos se unían al plano celestial cuando llegaban al orgasmo, pero para un ángel era la divinidad, y él quería poner a Aziraphale en su cama y no salir de dentro de él hasta que se acabara el mundo, eso pensaba en esos instantes que íbamos juntos en el coche.</p>
<p>Ese día en concreto recordaba la conversación, siempre recordaba todo lo que hablaba con su Crowley…—Crowley te veo distraído, ¿en qué estás pensando?—En nada importante ángel, solo me preguntaba ¿por qué te gustan tanto los peces crudos?— Eso es fácil, es un ser vivo del que no necesito saber en qué piensa— Crowley me dijo—¿Deseas saber en qué pienso?— Sonrojado como un cangrejo le respondí tan bajo para que no me escuchara—solo quiero saber lo que piensa un demonio…— Lo que no sabía era que Crowley odiaba esos instantes, porque le daban ganas de declararse, pero sentía que no sería correspondido… mientras este pensaba ¿y si hubiera esperanza de que eso no fuese así? Que algún día tendría que arriesgarse, no se quería pasar la eternidad sin probar su “eau du angel". </p>
<p>Y un día se arriesgó y aquí estamos, en una simple cena esperando a volver corriendo a casa a hacer todo lo que durante miles de años imaginamos, pero ninguno de los dos quiere interrumpir al otro en una de sus costumbres favoritas, a mi comer mi sushi mientras Crowley me mira, y a él mirarme mientras como mi pescado crudo, tenemos la eternidad para amarnos, no hay prisa, y ahora que nos tenemos le pediré ese baile que quiero con él y sé que no me dirá que no, hacer algo con quien amas no necesitas ser bueno en ello sino querer vivir el momento con el alma. Do it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>